Book of Notch: C418
This page does not reference the real Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld. This page refers to the Indevian C418 according to the Book of Notch. This page is a combined effort of RedFurnace with NPCArchsenatorGarmany. C418 was the head Indevian musician and encrypter of Notch's court. After the Second War, he fled to the Kingdom of Jeb and began to write music and encrypted codes for Jeb and his military. Per the request of a fellow Wikian, I will be adding a mercenary history to this page. Origin C418, was born Daniel Rosenfeld in Germany on Indev. At age 5 he wanted to be a stunt car driver, but his brother introduced him to creating music with a computer and since then he had an interest in music. Profession At age 50, C418 began work with the German government in order to encrypt their radio messages. He was extremely successful and by age 80 he was the head of the German Department of Counterintelligence: Encryption Division. The Swedish War When world war erupted on Indev, C418 was key to the German resistance against invading Swedish and French armies, but nuclear warheads were detonated across the planet and civilization crumbled. Aftermath C418 survived the nuclear war by outfitting a deencryption machine to protect him from radiation. He survived for millions of years and fled the planet upon its collision with Earth. Earth Life Jeb found C418's spacecraft after it crash-landed on Earth. He brought C418 to Notch, who was delighted to meet a new Indevian and took him in as the court's lead musician and as a master of encryption. The Great War C418 proved useful in wartime communication during the War and is responsible for Notch's ability to command armies across continents. The Great Peace C418 worked on encryption for most of the Great Peace and developed a system of music discs that could be deencrypted into important information but would seem to be only music to anyone else. The Music Discs C418 made music discs primarily to secure code but also made them for entertainment. There is no record of the information conveyed across music discs, but it is assumed that those music discs that can be found in creepers if shot by a skeleton are especially important. Disc 11 This disc was not made by C418 and instead was a blank disc Herobrine obtained and used to store part of his soul. With this disc, he ensured the ability to be reincarnated if he ever died during the War. Of course, Notch and his Indevians won the War and killed Herobrine, and so Endermen hid this disc in a stronghold unknown to Notch. The disc was escavated in the year 1984 by a mining party and sold to a librarian, who Endermen captured and used to summon Herobrine. The recording on the disc was created when this librarian tried to play the disc. As it was technically a blank disc, it began recording and not playing (although the librarian did not know this). However, the disc's being played alerted Endermen and brought them to its location. The recording suggests that this librarian had a cold (due to the cough) and soon became aware of the danger the disc brought. One can hear running and heavy breathing. The librarian tries to light a torch as he runs into a forest and he sees the Endermen. They chase him into his farm, where he is cornered and the disc stops recording, probably as one Enderman releases the disc in order to summon Herobrine. Current State C418 currently lives with his cat in the capital of the Kingdom of Jeb. He is head encrypter of military and intelligence departments and still produces music in his free time. His most recent works include those in volumes Alpha and Beta. Category:Extraterrestrial Mobs Category:Demigods Category:Fanfictions Category:Herobrine Variations Category:History Category:Legendary Mobs Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Stories Category:Leaders Category:Backstory Category:Wars Category:Humanoids Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions Category:Races Category:Major Races Category:Ancient Races Category:Sentient Mobs Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics